


I do

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [51]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "The ceremony is supposed to start in less than an hour and you’re not dressed yet, Yuri. Are you getting cold feet?” h“No.” the younger replied, his voice heavy with anxiety. “Well, yes. No, not cold feet per se, but...” he took a deep breath. “I don’t know how I feel, Ryosuke. It’s too weird, I don’t know that I can go through with this.”





	I do

**Title:** I do

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.384

 **Prompt:[420\. Prisms of a fragmented whole](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [26 – Getting married](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge.

 

_One. Two. Three. Breathe._

Yuri had counted up to almost a thousand already, he had breathed in so hard that his chest was actually beginning to hurt, and he didn’t feel any closer to calm down.

He paced up and down the room once again, almost expecting to see the groove his feet had dug, and he started all over again.

“Yuri? Can I come in?”

Yamada’s voice would’ve normally made him panic even more, but for once he thought even he could help.

It couldn’t really get any worse than this.

He went to the door and opened it, and the look on his face must’ve been eloquent enough, because the first thing Ryosuke did was wince.

“You look like Hell.” the elder informed him, walking inside and closing the door behind himself. “The ceremony is supposed to start in less than an hour and you’re not dressed yet, Yuri. Are you getting cold feet?” he asked then, walking around and gathering up Chinen’s clothes, scattered around the room.

“No.” the younger replied, his voice heavy with anxiety. “Well, yes. No, not cold feet per se, but...” he took a deep breath. “I don’t know how I feel, Ryosuke. It’s too weird, I don’t know that I can go through with this.”

Ryosuke put the clothes down on an armchair and went standing right in front of him, his hands down on Yuri’s shoulders.

“Please, Yuri, get some perspective here. It’s a symbolic thing, it’s not even a real...” he paused, unsure. “Well, of course it’s a real wedding, but you know what I mean. It’s not like it makes any _legal_ difference. And it’s not even about commitment.” he sighed. “For heaven’s sake, you and Yuya have been together forever, you already share an apartment, it’s basically impossible to meet one of you without the other... what’s scaring you, really?” he asked, confused.

Yuri wiggled out of his hold and went sitting down on the edge of a chair, moving his legs compulsively.

“I wish I knew.” he muttered. “It looked like such a good idea, at first. But as it got closer I started having doubts and now...” he heard knocking again. “Who’s there, now?” he all but snarled.

Kei didn’t wait to be asked in; his head appeared from the door frame, an amused look on his face.

“So, Yuya hasn’t seen you in a while and he’s getting agitated.” he informed Yuri. “I told him that it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding anyway, but he didn’t want to listen. He’s sent me here to see if everything was alright. He was also pretty rude, if you ask me.” he told them.

Yamada threw another glance at the younger, then looked at Kei again.

“Everything’s alright.” he said, cautious. “But for good measure, tell Yuya to come here for a while. We better tempt fate and let the groom see the bride for a bit.” he asked, then he barely avoided the cushion Yuri had so viciously thrown in his direction.

It was time to break  out the heavy artillery.

 

~

 

“Yuri?”

Surprisingly, Yuya sounded the most calm of them all.

Yamada went at the door and threw him a complicit stare.

“I’ll get going, Yuri. Make sure to get dressed and...” he paused and sighed. “And if you need anything, I'm one holler away. I’ll deal with everything else.” he reassured the younger, than disappeared behind the door.

“Hi.” Yuri said to Yuya from his spot on the chair. He must’ve looked pretty desperate, because Yuya rushed toward him, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

“Baby, is everything okay?” he asked, sounding more concerned about him than worried about the whole wedding thing.

Yuri loved him even more, right in that moment.

“I don’t know.” he admitted. “I supposed I'm getting anxious.”

Takaki nodded and took his hands, slowly starting to caress them in order to soothe him.

“I get what you mean. When I woke up this morning I thought we must’ve gotten crazy for going through with this.” he smiled, brushing a lock of hair out of the younger’s face.

Yuri raised his eyes and nodded vigorously.

“I know, right?” he asked, glad to finally meet some understanding. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to do this. When you proposed, I think it’s safe to say it was the happiest moment of my life. And I want to celebrate and tell everyone I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how pointless it is, but...” he paused, nipping at his lower lip. “Doesn’t it feel forced?” he murmured in the end.

Yuya took a moment to elaborate, and in the end he shrugged.

“We knew it was going to be like this.” he told him, managing to sound still perfectly calm. “If there was a way to put my signature somewhere and marry you in the eyes of the law, you know I would do that, Yu.” he took a deep breath. “But then I don’t really care. I just want my parents, your parents and our friends to be here and hear us say it. Not because it’s going to change anything, but because I want to make it as official as we’re allowed to. You belong to me and I belong to you, Yuri. That’s what we’re going out there to say.” he finished, a shy smile on his face.

Yuri thought about it, long and hard.

The reality of that whole situation hit him hard, as a prism of a fragmented whole, each piece fluttering in front of his eyes and desperately struggling to find its place.

When it did, the picture didn’t look so confused anymore.

“I get it.” he said, smiling back at Yuya. “Somewhere down the line I guess I forgot why we were doing this.” he leant forward, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck and pressing their lips together. “Thank you for reminding me.” he whispered against his mouth.

Yuya chuckled, then got back on his feet.

“I’ll remind you every step of the way, if need be.” he reassured him. “Now, do you want some help getting dressed? We’re cutting it pretty short.”

Yuri looked at the clothes Yamada had left on the chair and shrugged.

“We’re enough unconventional as it is. Let me at least have the best man help.” he grabbed his phone to text Yamada, then he smirked. “I wonder how mad he’d get if I called him my maid of honour.”

Yuya laughed, shaking his head.

“I guess he’d take it today, and tomorrow you’d see hell.” he kissed him once again. “Come on, Yu. It’ll be easier than you think.” he looked at the clock. “Less than a couple of hours and we’re going to be something like married. And off to our honeymoon.” he reminded him, grinning.

“Need I remind you that one night in Yokohama doesn’t make a honeymoon?”

Yuya shrugged, flicking his forehead.

“Your fault for planning this during the concert season.” he pointed out.

Yuri was about to add something else, when the door slammed open.

“Okay, we’ve got a lot of work to do. Yuya, go find Yabu and Kei and you guys do what you have to do. We’re going to be out in fifty minutes top.” Yamada pushed Yuya toward the door, bossy. “Have to keep him busy. Don’t want to give him any more time to think about it.” he murmured toward the elder, who in turn smiled.

“Oh, I think he can take some pondering, after all.” he replied, a wide smile still on his face while Yamada slammed the door in it.

“So? Everything’s okay now?” Ryosuke asked, studying Yuri’s expression.

Chinen shook his head, but then he smirked.

“It was fine before, too. I just needed Yuya to remind me of that.” he said, even though it didn’t clarify much.

But Yamada didn’t seem to care, as long as everything was proceeding as intended.

So Yuri let go to his care, as he kept thinking about the step he and Yuya were taking together.

He was ready to begin the rest of their lives together. And to make their bond as official and lasting as it could possibly get.


End file.
